The Idiots
by ZameGun
Summary: Sehun itu selalu memberi Kai saran seenak perutnya. Dan bodohnya, Kai menuruti semua saran sahabatnya itu. a Kaisoo fanfiction.


.

**Title: THE IDIOTS**

**Pairing: KAISOO**

**Cast: DO KYUNGSOO, KIM JONGIN, OH SEHUN.**

**Warning: OOC, Yaoi, Typos, Gaje, Mature Content.**

**Disclaimer: Casts are not mine. But the story is mine.**

**Rated: M **

**DLDR**

**ENJOY READ!**

.

.

.

Sesosok pemuda tampan berwarna kulit tan, tampak berjalan lesu. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri koridor gedung kampus dengan enggan. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.00 p.m saat itu.

Ia menghela napasnya kasar. Sedikit lelah sih sebenarnya. Mengingat sahabat albino-nya itu yang menyarankan hal aneh-aneh, membuat ia harus berakhir dengan hukuman seperti ini. Dengan bodohnya, ia menuruti saran sesat temannya, membuat kegaduhan saat mata kuliah berlangsung. Dan berakhir dengan hukuman dari senior _ehm _favoritnya _ehm_ nya ini.

Ia mengusak belakang kepalanya tanpa sadar. Hingga ia sampai di depan pintu gedung perkuliahan jurusan.

"Sudah selesai membersihkan toiletnya?"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi Kai, nama panggilan si pemuda kulit warna tan. Suara yang sangat Kai kenal. Kai mendongakkan kepala untuk mendapati sang pemilik suara. Sontak, senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya.

"Ya. Sudah kuselesaikan dengan baik, Kyungsoo _sunbae_." Ucapnya, dengan nada yang riang. Melupakan fakta bahwa beberapa saat yang lalu tubuhnya terasa cukup lelah, karena hukuman dari senior manis itu.

"Baguslah." Jeda sebentar. "Oh ya, jangan panggil _sunbae _begitu. _Hyung_ saja. Geli aku mendengarnya." Ucap Kyungsoo –senior Kai- datar.

Kai mengangguk patuh.

Kyungsoo tak berniat berucap lagi, namun tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah kunci. Kemudian tanpa bicara, ia mengunci pintu gedung berlantai empat itu.

"Tugasmu selanjutnya, mengantarkan kunci gedung ini di pos satpam kampus sebelah sana." Kyungsoo menggedikkan dagunya pada arah kiri gedung. Terdapat sebuah pos satpam. "Serahkan. Lalu segera kembali kesini."

Kai mengambil kunci yang disodorkan Kyungsoo. Bergerak cepat. Sedikit berlari kembali setelah menyerahkan kunci di pos satpam.

Nafasnya terengah, namun ia memaksakan dirinya untuk bicara pada Kyungsoo. "Sudah_ sunbae _–eh, Kyungsoo _hyung_."

"Ya sudah. Ayo." Ucap Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyeret pergelangan tangan Kai. Menuju parkiran.

"Kita mau kemana Kyungsoo hyung?" Tanya Kai dengan raut penasaran. Apakah hukuman untuknya belum selesai juga? _Hell._ Dia hanya membuat _sedikit _keributan saat kuliah saja kok.

"Kau itu cerewet sekali." Sergah Kyungsoo. Ketus.

"T-tapi, Kyungsoo _hyung_—"

"—ck. Aku lapar, dan temani aku makan. Sudah jangan cerewet."

::

::

::

Berakhirlah kebingungan Kai di kedai makan ini.

Awalnya ia cukup bingung dengan Kyungsoo yang memaksa _nebeng _di mobilnya. Setelah ditelusuri, Kai baru tahu kalau mobil Kyungsoo masih diperbaiki di bengkel. Ahaha. Kai ingin berteriak keras saat itu. Impiannya untuk bisa dekat dengan _sunbae_ itu terwujud juga. Yeah, meski harus menggunakan ide konyol si albino itu dulu. Untuk informasi, albino yang dimaksud itu si Sehun. Bocah autis yang mau-mau saja berteman dengan Kai si hitam.

"Kenapa bengong?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mengerutkan dahi bingung. Pasalnya, Kai terlihat diam saja. Duduk di hadapannya tanpa menyentuh makanan sedikitpun, sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas memandangi Kyungsoo.

Kai yang ditanya malah tersenyum geli. Diam-diam ia mengagumi seluruh ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar, ia bergumam pelan,

"Manis sekali..."

"Heung? Kai, kau barusan bilang apa?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepala.

Siapapun segera tolong Kai. Ia sedang mimisan sekarang.

::

::

::

Hari-hari berikutnya, layaknya musim semi bagi Kai. Dengan alasan ingin mendapat bimbingan sebagai ketua angkatan junior, Kai mendapati makan malamnya tidak pernah sendiri. Selalu ada Kyungsoo yang menemani.

Tentu setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk _sedikit_ bodoh atas alasan _mainstream_ Kai.

Kedai makan dekat kampus menjadi kunjungan utamanya seminggu ini. Keduanya semakin akrab, layaknya teman dekat. Hukuman Kyungsoo hanya di hari pertama. Hari selanjutnya, Kai adalah anak yang penurut walau sedikit jahil.

Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo. Ia juga merasa senang. Kai adalah penyuka kartun, sama seperti dirinya. Juga dengan berbagai hobi –yang ternyata– banyak kesamaan dengan junior satu angkatan di bawahnya ini. Sehingga setiap detik bagi mereka selalu diisi dengan pembicaraan berbagai topik. Kyungsoo mulai merasa cocok dengan Kai.

"Kenapa kau memilih es krim malam-malam begini _hyung_?" Keluh Kai kesal. Terus terang ia khawatir dengan kesehatan Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah. Hanya ingin saja." Kyungsoo menggedikkan bahu. Dilahapnya es krim vanilla ukuran jumbo itu. Dengan sangat semangat.

Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan kelakuan Kyungsoo. Saking semangatnya, mulut Kyungsoo sampai terlihat sedikit belepotan es krim.

"_Hyung_ jangan seperti anak kecil ah. Lihat ini, bekas es krimnya melumer kemana-mana." Kai mengomel. Dengan tangan kanan yang mengusap dagu Kyungsoo. Lalu ibu jarinya bergerak ke atas lagi, bermaksud membersihkan sisa yang menempel dibibir.

Nafas Kai tercekat. Tanpa sadar, bibir seksi Kyungsoo sudah menggoda Kai.

Menelan ludah, Kai menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku harus ke toilet sebentar."

Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung.

::

::

::

"Kau mau pesan apa _hyung_?"

"Seperti biasanya saja."

"Ya sudah. Aku pesankan dulu." Kai lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Ia berjalan pelan menuju tempat pemesanan menu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendiri. Kai berdendang pelan sambil menunggu antrian. Namun saat menengok, ia mendapati kursi yang ia duduki di hadapan Kyungsoo, sudah diduduki lelaki lain.

Sekembalinya dari memesan, ia berjalan cepat menuju meja tempatnya dan Kyungsoo. Entah kenapa, ada firasat kurang baik tentang lelaki itu.

Menjawab tatapan penasaran Kai, Kyungsoo mengenalkan mereka berdua.

"Oh Kai. Ini Suho, teman SMA ku. Dan Suho, ini Kai, juniorku di kampus."

Kai dan Suho sama-sama mengangguk. Keduanya saling memberi tatapan tajam. Tanpa bicara banyak, Kai menduduki bangku lain yang tepat di sebelah kiri Kyungsoo duduk.

_**Ugh.**_

Hal yang paling dibenci Kai saat ini adalah menjadi _kambing congek._ Kyungsoo terlalu akrab bicara dengan Suho. Membicarakan topik masa lalu yang tidak dimengerti sama sekali olehnya. Mana kelihatannya si Suho itu ada rasa lagi dengan Kyungsoo. Lihat saja caranya menggoda jika melihat senyum Kyungsoo. Kai ingin muntah saja rasanya.

Ia nyaris tidak dianggap ada. Sampai akhirnya Suho harus pergi setelah mendapat telepon dari-entah-siapa itu.

"Kau kenapa Kai?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"..."

"Heiii. Kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi?" Kyungsoo bertanya heran. Tangannya mengguncang lengan Kai.

Biasanya Kai selalu menghabiskan makanan dengan cepat. Sekarang, bahkan Kyungsoo sudah selesai makan. Dan Kai baru menghabiskan setengah.

"Tidak." Jawab Kai singkat.

"Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo mengangsurkan tangannya pada kening Kai, yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo yang mendapati Kai dalam _mood _yang kurang baik, sedikit meringis. Terlebih tangannya barusan ditepis oleh bocah labil itu.

"Lalu?"

"..."

"..."

Kyungsoo memutuskan diam. Tidak ada gunanya menegur bocah yang sedang dalam mode _ngambek_. Yang alasannya pun tak Kyungsoo tahu.

"Suho _hyung_. Dia itu mantan pacarmu ya?" Kai bicara setelah beberapa menit diam.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja." Kai meminta dengan sangat ketus.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyungsoo malah memasang senyum misterius. Seperti tengah menemukan rahasia sebuah _jackpot_.

"Kai... kau... _**Jealous**_?"

Tiga kata yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sukses membuat Kai gelagapan. Sebegitu mudahkah ekspresinya terbaca oleh Kyungsoo?

"Ti-tidak." Kai membela diri. Tangannya ia kibaskan seolah bukan seorang pelaku kejahatan.

Kyungsoo tidak menanggapi pembelaan Kai. Ia hanya menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, lalu menatap Kai dengan sorot intimidasi. Tak lupa, senyum misterius masih menyambangi wajah manisnya.

_**Ugh lagi.**_

Kai menyerah. Ekspresi Kyungsoo itu bukan _aegyo_ sih. Tapi cukup membuat Kai jadi_ melting_ berat. Ia menunduk. Menarik napas dalam, lalu ia hembuskan perlahan. Berusaha menetralisir gemuruh jantungnya.

"_Well_. Karena sudah ketahuan..." Kai menatap Kyungsoo lagi. Yang ditatap masih dalam mode misterius-tapi-unyu andalannya. Kai menelan ludah.

"Aku akui saja. Err, aku memang cemburu tadi karena... aku sudah lama naksir padamu _hyung_. K-kau mau tidak... j-jadi pacarku?"

::

::

::

Pengakuan cinta Kai itu sungguh tidak elit sama sekali.

Apaan itu? Baru menyatakan cinta setelah tertangkap basah oleh si _kecengan_. Tidak ada lagu romantis. Tidak ada makan malam romantis, apalagi kata-kata romantis. Serba mendadak. Serba tidak romantis.

Dan Kai menyesal sudah menceritakan acara _confessing-Kyungsoo-hyung _dadakannya kemarin pada Sehun, sahabat albino tapi idiotnya sebelas dua belas dengannya. Kai menekuk wajahnya sejak sekitar semenit lalu. Membiarkan Sehun menertawainya tanpa henti. Si Sehun sedang main ke apartemen Kai saat Kai menceritakannya.

"Tidak elit sama sekali, sumpah. Untung Kyungsoo _hyung_ mau menerimamu."

Kai melempari Sehun dengan guling. "Kau ini temanku bukan, sih?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi sarkasme Kai.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian kau _tembak_ Kyungsoo _hyung_ di toilet atau kamar mandi saja? 'Kan bisa sekalian... ehem ehem gitu. Lumayan kan, selesai jadian, kau bisa langsung ngapa-ngapain dia. Hahaha–EMMPH!"

Kai sukses membekap wajah Sehun dengan bantal.

"Rasakan! Rasakan! Besok aku akan me-_loundry_ otak kotormu itu, albino sinting!"

"Mmmmph.." Kai terus menekan bantalnya. Masa bodoh jika Sehun mati kehabisan napas.

"Kai, kau apakan temanmu itu?" Sebuah suara lembut menginterupsi.

"Eh, eh... Kyungsoo _hyung._ Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

::

::

::

Malam ini tidak ada acara makan malam di kedai makan langganan mereka seperti biasanya.

Sudah tiga hari ini, Kyungsoo mengeluh tentang keuangan saku bulanannya yang menipis. Maklum, meskipun ia anak orang kaya, tetap saja uang jajannya di jatah. Sebenarnya Kai sudah menawarkan untuk selalu mentraktirnya setiap malam. Tapi Kyungsoo menolak mentah mentah. Dia tidak suka merepotkan orang katanya, walaupun itu kekasih sendiri.

Namun setelah berbagai diskusi layaknya konsultan, Kai berhasil membujuknya untuk membayari Kyungsoo belanja bahan makanan. Jadilah mereka saat ini sibuk memasak di dapur sepulang kuliah. Kyungsoo yang mengolah masakan, sementara Kai kebagian memotong sayuran atau menghaluskan bumbu.

"Kalau begini, rasanya kita seperti sudah menikah saja ya?"

"Kau ini bilang apa sih." Sanggah Kyungsoo malu-malu. Tangannya meninju pelan lengan Kai.

"Aish, jangan memajukan bibirmu begitu. Kucium tahu rasa nanti." Goda Kai lagi.

Spatula mendarat manis di kepala Kai. Hasil karya Kyungsoo tiap kali salah tingkah.

::

::

::

"Kai.. Kkaihh..."

"Hh.. hhh..."

Suara kecipak dalam pertemuan dua belah bibir. Cipratan air. Serta pertemuan dua kulit terintim dua orang lelaki muda.

Kai tidak tahan lagi, ketika Kyungsoo sebelumnya mengajak untuk menyikat gigi sebelum tidur. Setelah sebelumnya Kai merengek ingin menginap di apartemen kekasihnya itu. Kai tidak kuat menahan godaan ketika bibir Kyungsoo yang sensual itu dimasuki sikat gigi.

Sigh. Hormon binal Kai terpancing malam ini. Oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

Kai serta merta menyambar lidah sang kekasih. Membuat Kyungsoo terlena. Membuat Kyungsoo meminta lebih. Hingga akhirnya kejantanan Kai yang mengganti posisi sikat gigi tadi, di mulut sensual Kyungsoo.

::

Kyungsoo terlonjak sekarang. Tubuhnya tergerak sesuai hentakan kejantanan Kai pada lubangnya. Tangannya meremat punggung Kai, dengan bongkahan pantatnya bertenggar manis di atas wastafel. Menyalurkan rasa betapa ia menikmati persetubuhan ini. Tak tergambar lagi bagaimana suara desah seksi Kyungsoo memenuhi ruang kamar mandi.

Kai. Sembari mengeluarkan geraman rendah. Pinggulnya menghujam tanpa henti lubang kekasihnya. Suara tabrakan kulit mewarnai semakin memanasnya suhu sekitar. Keduanya bahkan lupa kapan memejam dan membuka mata.

Berkali kali Kai membasahi lubang Kyungsoo dengan maninya. Dan Kyungsoo yang membasahi perut dan dada keduanya, melalui lubang kencingnya.

Kyungsoo melumuri tubuhnya dengan cairan putih kental itu. Lalu dengan ganas, Kai menjilati. Mengikuti kemana saja cairan itu menempel di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada kata puas untuk sebuah kenikmatan bercinta. Namun mereka mengakhiri saat malam berada di tengah. Mengingatkan diri masing-masing bahwa besok mereka harus kembali berangkat kuliah.

Berakhir dengan sebuah kecupan manis, Kai tertidur di pelukan Kyungsoo. Dengan selembar selimut, menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka.

::

::

::

"Aaargh!"

Teriakan Sehun mewarnai suasana riuh rendah ruang kuliah. Kai bercerita kembali pada Sehun tentang ia dan Kyungsoo semalam, saat itu keduanya sedang menunggu dosen untuk jam kuliah angkatan mereka.

Kai menatap Sehun malas. Sebelah jarinya menyentuh telinga. Memastikan telinganya normal setelah diteriaki Sehun. Serius ya, kali ini Sehun _lebay_ sekali.

"Kai kau benar-benar... _making love_ dengan kekasih imutmu itu? Di kamar mandi pula?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah _excited_.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Oh, astaga astaga astaga." Sehun memegang dahi, seraya menggeleng-geleng prihatin.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Kai. Mulai risih dengan tingkah Sehun.

"Kau... benar-benar menuruti saranku ya. _First time_ di kamar mandi. Hahaha."

_**Pluk.**_

Sehun bungkam seketika. Kai tidak kira-kira. Sehun mendapat pukulan dari buku setebal lima senti milik Kai.

Kai mendengus keras dengan mulut Sehun yang juga tidak kira-kira.

"Besok kau harus cari pacar. Agar kau bisa mengalihkan kata-kata tak bermoralmu itu pada kekasihmu."

::

::

::

**END**

**.**

**Sumpah ini gaje banget. **

**Rencananya saya bakal bikin lanjutannya. Tapi khusus part hunhan. Cuma jadi atau enggaknya ya tergantung tanggapan dari yang ini. Kalo dikit ya... males amat. Hehe.**

**Jadi, adakah yang mau kasih komen gaje juga gara-gara ff ini?**


End file.
